


Oh No You Didn't Kiss My Son.

by xancrish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talia Hale, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale is a Tease, Derek Has a Crush, Derek and Scott are Around the Same Age, Dirty Dancing, Fan Boy Derek, French Kissing, Home Schooled Derek, M/M, True Alpha Scott McCall, Young!Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancrish/pseuds/xancrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't even know the last name of the kid he's kissing like there's no tommorow. He does know that his eyes glow, though and that can't be good, right? </p><p>AU where Scott is a True Alpha with a human pack, living in the same town as the Hale Pack with Talia as the alpha. Derek and Scott are only two years apart, but they have never met before. This is a story of what happens when they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU: Scott and Derek Meet at a Party](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69534) by juliabaccari. 



> Backstory: Scott is seventeen, and Derek is fifteen. This is before Paige for Derek, his family is still alive. Peter Hale is much older than Derek, but the same age as present time in canon. Peter left Beacon HIlls, because of power-struggles with Talia’s pack, only to return more powerful, and an alpha, determined to expand his pack and take over Talia’s. Scott receives the bite, “betrays” Peter, and Talia finishes him. Scott proceeds to become a True Alpha, as per canon. He and Talia forge a good, but secret friendship, the latter because they wanted to avoid pack skirmishes, what with Scott being Peter’s creation and all.

Scott hadn’t been planning to come to the party. For heaven sake, he hadn’t even been planning on being awake this _late_. He had to give his PSAT first thing next week, and he had been counting on this weekend for a much needed, uninterrupted, Stiles-free, last minute revision cramming.

But, of course, Stiles wouldn’t let him do that.

His best friend had claimed that Scott knew enough already, that anymore worming through his notes, sticky-notes, placards, and not to mention the fifteen different apps on his phone, would make him the nerdiest jock alive. After all, the Lacrosse Team Captain couldn't exactly just skip the Season’s Kick-Off party for a miserable study night, could he? And, FYI, that would be just plain disgusting. Stiles words.

As soon as they had arrived, or more like Stiles had dragged him in with threats of the most painful and humiliating full-moons nights, Scott had found himself a secure corner, away from the loud, irritating flood of various noises, and even more unbearable tsunami of smells. When Stiles had suggested that he use his laser-beam mode to smell out the best girl in the party, dance till his werewolf legs wobbled and most definitely get laid right after, Scott had given him a look that said he was willing to become a killer for just one night. Lucky for Stiles, he left Scott’s side soon after, when Malia Tate - the tall, blond cheerleader, came sauntering giving the freckled boy an all too obvious come-hither look.

It had been half an hour since then, and, here he was, sitting alone and sulking, with no mood for partying or for company of any kind, ignoring his team mates, and ignoring his rivals even more. Nobody dared approach him, when he was giving away the wake-a-sleeping-alpha-only-if-want-to-be-eaten-alive vibe. It was becoming a bearable situation, and Scott was starting to relax despite his sour-mood.

But of course, that’s when he heard footstep making a clear path towards him.

Scott bristled, letting out an involuntary growl.

“Didn’t realize Beacon Hill High’s star player was secretly a wallflower,” said someone. It sounded like that someone was entirely too confident of himself, and apparently, _daring_.

It also sounded a little familiar.

Scott jerked his head up, and any annoyance he might have felt a split-second before, disappeared like mist in the mid-afternoon sun. He couldn’t help but stare.

He was looking at a kid who could be no older than fourteen. He had fair skin like he rarely ever came out in the sun, and his eyebrows were thick and dark, and stood out in stark contrast. His jaws were defined and his lips were curled in smirk.

He was looking at Scott with green eyes of the most exquisite kind. He was, for the lack of better words, _beautiful._

Why did the boy look so familiar, though?

He discarded the thought as soon as it occurred to him. That face was going to be on GQ five years down the line. No way was he forgetting that face, if indeed they had met before.

Scott wasn’t entirely sure if he was allowed to think about a boy, not to mention, one who had barely crossed puberty, like that. But, damn, he was bewitched. It didn’t help, either, that this little runt, had the most bad-boy-I’m-gonna-get-you-in-trouble expression on his face.

Scot’s inquisitive nose sought out the kid. But to his surprise, and disappointment, he couldn’t catch a proper scent on him. It kept shifting. Pine and rust one second, leather and grease the next, then he smelt like fresh apples, then wheat, then ink, berries in winter, rubber, lemons, old books, and of course, human sweat. It was confusing, and a little overwhelming. But, it only made Scott more curious. And it most definitely made Scott a little turned on.  

The entire time Scott had been staring at him like a pedophile, the kid’s cocky smile got wider and wider. It almost seemed like the kid knew all too well the effect he was having on him, and _reveling_ in it.

Scott’s eyes narrowed, half in curiosity, but also in annoyance.

“Some of us just grow too old for this stuff,” said Scott, straightening up and folding his hands across his chest. And yes, he was tucking them under his armpits for safe measure. He turned away from the kid, suddenly becoming interested in the drunken antics of one of his team mates, half way across the room.

He was hoping the boy would get a clue and leave him alone before Scott did something he would regret.

“You sound like you could be seventy,” said the kid, smiling a little less smugly now. As if Scott hadn’t just brushed him off, he plopped beside Scott, and got comfortable. “I’m Derek, by the way.”

“ _Derek_ ,” said Scott, rolling the name his words like he was trying to taste it. He glanced at the kid beside him, and realized that this hadn’t been a chance meeting. Derek had purposefully sought him out. “I’m Scott, but I think you know that already.”

Derek beamed at him. It made his eyes sparkle a little bright, and he looked little less like a time-bomb waiting to go off on Scott’s lap.

“Of course, I do!” said Derek, clearly excited and dimples showing on his cheek, “I come to watch you play all the time! You are awesome on field, dude!”

Scott would have blushed beet-red, if he hadn’t been as amused as he was at the change in Derek’s demeanor.  

“I have never seen you before,” said Scott, honestly, smiling a little. Then faltered, “I mean, I er…haven’t noticed you in school. Wait, that didn’t come out right, sorry, I-“

“Dude,” said Derek, waving his hand in a flippant manner, “You don’t have to apologize. I don’t even go to your school.”

Scott shifted in his seat, turning his body more towards the other boy, his hands unfolding. “Oh, so, you aren’t from Beacon Hills?”

“No,” said Derek, his smile unfaltering, “I live in Greenwoods.”

Scott would have believed him of course, if hadn’t heard his heart miss a beat. He clasped his hands together on his lap, and hid his frown by ducking his head a little.

“So how did you end up here?” said Scott, looking up back again. Derek was still looking at him, and Scott was getting the impression that he was being devoured with those sneaky green eyes. Scott tried not to be too pleased with the revelation. After all, this kid was a liar.

“Oh,” said Derek, rubbing the back of his head, “Uhm, I came here with Malia Tate. She’s my cousin.”

This wasn’t a lie. Which was weird because Scott didn’t know the Tates had an incredibly cute nephew they were hiding from all the world, and he had known the Tates for a long time.

“But don’t tell anyone, especially her,” said Derek, raising his eyebrows like he were confiding in Scott a grave secret, “She doesn’t want anybody to know. Would ruin her popularity, apparently.”

How having a gorgeous cousin would ruin one’s popularity, Scott had no idea. But again, Derek was telling the truth. So far, his only lie had been about living in Greenwoods.

“A big fan of lacrosse?” said Scott, leaning back on his chair, and looking ahead of him at the crowd of sweaty teenagers. He had no trouble watching Derek, without actually looking him. What were Supernatural senses for?

“Not really,” said Derek, shifting too. He must have realized he was staring. Finally. “I like basketball better.”

Scott raised his eyebrows and gave him a ‘really now?’ look. That got them arguing about which sport was better, and before Scott could even realize, he was relaxing and having more than a couple of laughs with this strange kid. His control of over his eyes were slipping, and it kept betraying him by lingering too much on the kid’s eyes, his lips and even his stupid lean nose. There was just something pleasing about him, something that felt like he’d fit perfectly well with Scott.

What?

“- and that’s when I tell him,  dude, we haven’t even started yet!” Derek finished with a flourish. He stopped talking, and looked at Scott expectantly. “Scott?”

Scott was a little in trouble, actually.

“This is the cue for you to laugh?” said Derek, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Hey, you wanna dance?” Scott blurted out before his brain could catch up to his mouth.

Derek looked stunned.

But only for a second. Then suddenly the smell of chocolate came wafting from him. He grinned like he had just won the prize of the night, and his heartbeat was doing cartwheels. This time, his eyes really were shining and they looked more gold than green.

Scott wasn’t paying attention to it, though. He was having a moment of brain-freeze. Which meant that, next second, he was stumbling out of his chair, nearly falling on the floor. He turned around and was about to recite a five page apology, when other boy cut him short.

“I’d love to,” he said, and his cheeks were flushed red. Scott wanted to bite them.

“Oh,” said Scott, hands pulling the hair on the back of his head, “Really? Like, you wanna dance together with me?”

“Did you mean it in any other way?” said Derek, immediately frowning.

“No, I didn’t!” said Scott. He was a senior for heaven sake! He was behaving like a virgin with a crush.

Scott reached out a hand towards Derek, then pulled back, then again jerked as if he was unsure of what to do. Derek looked like he was trying _very hard_ not to laugh. He smirked like the cheeky kid he was and held out a hand to Scott, palm up.

This time, Scott did blush. He caught the boy’s hand and pulled him towards the dancing crowd. He didn’t mind the smell of fifty different human sweat, because he didn’t notice them.. All he could smell was raisins and spring coming off of Derek, as he pressed and moved with him.

Scott didn’t understand how his hand got to Derek’s waist, or how Derek’s hand had gotten on his shoulders, teasing the hair on the back of his and pulling them a little. But they were there, alright. And, he had been right earlier - he and Derek fit perfectly well.

Derek leaned in close to Scott, and it made Scott heady with the musky scent that assaulted him, now. Scott was afraid his eyes were turning color. Good thing Derek was not looking at him.

But he didn’t have much to thank for when Derek breathed into his neck. When a warm, wet something brush against his skin, Scott had to rein in an animalistic growl.

Had Scott been foolish, asking this ticking time bomb to dance? _God_ , he was losing control.

He tightened his grip on Derek’s waist and held him away from his own hips. He couldn't let the boy know he was sprouting a huge boner. Really, they were in the middle of a lacrosse party. Scott shouldn’t even been dancing with him.

He had definitely been foolish.  

“Oh, don’t be so shy,” said Derek, purring, “It’s not like I can’t tell how turned on you are.” Scott could only hear him over the loud music playing, because of his werewolf senses.

Before Scott could say anything, Derek pushed hard against him, and Scott couldn’t, even with his werewolf strength, stop him. Electricity coursed through him when his dick was forcibly pressed against Derek’s lower belly, making him jittery and powerful at the same time. He did growl then, pulling Derek by his hair and crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

The boy in his arms whimpered, and rubbed against him, his hands wandering lower and pressing Scott’s ass. Scott jolted, caught both of Derek’s hands in his and pinned them behind the boy's back, arresting him in place with his entire strength. Derek moaned like he was enjoying the captivity very much, indeed. When Scott pressed his tongue in and found passage into Derek’s sinful mouth, he was overwhelmed with the taste of hot raspberries, and mint and lemons and everything Scott wanted to ravish. Derek's tongue lashed against his like he were challenging him, goading him to kiss even harder, swirling and pressing like he were performing a complicated acrobatic dance. Scott was only too willing to oblige.

When he pulled away for air, Scott bit Derek’s lower lip for good measure, and the other boy, that cheeky brat, smirked like he had been expecting that to happen. Scott found his own lips curving into a smile.

That was when his eyes met Derek’s and found them utterly and unbelievable golden.

“You!” said Scott, jerking away from Derek, only to be pushed back in place by someone dancing behind him. “You!”

“What?” said Derek, his brows creasing into a frown, and grabbing Scott by his arms, stopping him from pulling back again.

“Your eyes are glowing!”

Derek eyes widened, and his face became white with fear. He dropped Scott’s hands abruptly, covered his eyes and ducked his head. He turned and fought his way through the crowd. He got away real fast, too, because he was shoving people out of his way, with a strength that was clearly not human. As Scott stupidily stared after him, frozen in shock, Derek stepped out into the night, the doors banging shut behind him.

“Scott!” came Stiles voice close to Scott’s right ear, yelling over the music and yanking him out of his trance,  “Scott! What happened?”

Scott wanted to run after Derek, right then, of course. Why the hell hadn’t he just kept his mouth shut? So what if Derek was a werewolf? Didn’t that make things more convenient? He didn’t even know where the kid lived, for heaven’s sake. Only that he did not live in Greenswood.

“Stiles!” said Scott, beckoning Stiles to come along with him, “I just kissed Malia’s cousin.”

“What?” said Stiles, gesticulating like he couldn’t hear a word from Scott’s mouth.

Scott let out a frustrated noise and pulled Stiles through the crowd, crossing the floor to the door and exited the building. Like he had guessed, the road that led to the abandoned distillery, was completely empty. Derek was no where to be seen.  

“I kissed Malia’s cousin,” said Scott, turning to his best friend and and grabbing him by his collar.

“Malia has a cousin sister?” Stiles eyes widened in wonder and his mouth went weird with a lopsided grin, “Was she hot?”

Scott rolled his eyes so hard, he was worried it was going to pop out.

“It's a _he_ ,” said Scott, “And he’s a wolf.”

Stiles gave a start, and pulled away from Scott.

“You mean like a fiesty dude, with sexy hair and musky cologne kind of wolf?,” said Stiles, “or having trouble that time of the month kind of wolf?”

“Stiles!”

“Oh my GOD,” said Stiles, screaming, “There’s another werewolf! And stop growling at me, Scott! It’s putting me off!”

Scott kicked at the ground. It threw up dirt five metres high and some went into his eyes. He cursed, rubbing his eyes furiously. Stiles was no better, he had already put some distance between them and standing on the other side of a parked car’s hood.

“I want to find him!” said Scott, throwing up his hands in frustration.  

“For what?” said Stiles, “A pissing contest?”

“Shut up, Stiles!” said Scott, stamping his legs again. He mouth got loose with frustration and he launched into a big outpour of Derek-praise without meaning to, “I like him! Like a lot, okay? But now he got the wrong idea, now. I have to find him. He is really smart, and cocky, kinda awesome and gorgeous, really and has this sense of humor, oh god! He made me laugh so hard even though he had such a poker face on. I mean, I can never do that, you know? We danced and he was so _sexy_! I could barely control myself. He kept doing this cheecy move and -”

“Ohmygod, Scott, stop it!” said Stiles, raising both his hands and jumping up and down, “Too much information! Stop! Do you want me to ask Malia?”

“No,” said Scott, pouting “I promised not to let her know that I know about her.”

“Know what about her?”

“Them being cousin.”

“Does it really matter, Scott?” asked Stiles, face-palming. “You know he’s a werewolf, and he’s worried that you might have figured that out and possibly having a little freaking-out session, and you are, what, worried about a cheerleader’s popularity?”

“I  promised him,” said Scott, stubbornly.

“So what are you going to do then?” said Stiles, hands on hips, “Hang up posters for big, bad wolves?”

Scott looked up towards the forest that was bordering the town, saw the dark green and browns in waning moon’s light.  

“No, I am going to talk to Mrs. Hale,” said Scott, “She will know.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh please do tell me how it turned out? *Fingers crossed*


	2. Chapter 2

Scott straightened his collar and smoothed his shirt for the twenty first time. He combed his hair with his fingers and squinted in the mirror. Baring his teeth, he checked if they were clean. They were. He smiled at his reflection.

“Good lord, Scott!” Stiles shrieked at him, as soon as he entered the room. “What are you wearing? Is that.....is that a _tie_?”

Scott pulled his tie in place, frowning at his best friend. He had been struggling with that piece for about half an hour and only then gotten it right. Now, Stiles was having problems with it?

“What?” said Scott, glaring at him like he should already know, “I told you we are meeting Mrs. Hale.”

“Yes, Scott,” said Stiles, putting his hand to his head like he couldn’t believe this was happening, “That doesn’t mean you have to wear a freaking tie! This is not that kind of meeting!”

“I don't have to?” Scott was genuinely confused. He had always worn ties for pack-leader meetings. Scott says so to Stiles.

Stiles, in return, looked at him with horror. He leaned abruptly over on Scott’s study chair like his knees had given out under him.

“Please tell me Scott,” said Stiles, in a high pitched voice, “You haven’t been wearing ties to all your meetings with Mrs. Hale.”

“I have,” said Scott simply, straightening up and giving Stiles a challenging look. “It’s sort of a formal meeting you know. Hence, formal clothes.”

“Ohmygod, Scott, you half-with! That is not cool. That is not cool at all. You are a freaking werewolf, Scott! Not a salesperson!”

Stiles proceed to literally tear out Scott’s ironed shirt and tie. If it had been anyone but him, Scott would had him pinned against the wall, and not in the sexy way. But this was Stiles. So he watched as he was spun around, forced into one of his V-Necks and given a final pat on his shoulder.

“Better,” said Stiles, breathing like he finally got some air, “Way better. I was going to get eye-allergy from that thing you were just wearing. Where did you even get a tie? Never do that again, Scott, never!”

Scott scowled. He didn’t understand why he had to listen to Stiles' dictum like that. He had to agree Stiles was better at picking out  his clothes than he was at it. But this was Mrs. Hale! Not only was she kind and respectable, but she was also scary. Prim-yourself-like-you-were-military sort of scary. Tie was a must!

Of course, Stiles would have none of it. So they went like that, Scott in a jean and casual v-neck, with his abs and everything that was to be seen, clearly visible. He felt highly uncomfortable.

Stiles got his jeep out and drove them to the edge of the preserve, which belonged to the Hale pack. This was Stiles first time meeting Talia. The alpha shewolf had insisted on keeping their friendship a secret for the benefit of both packs. Apparently, wolves were highly territorial and unless the pack kept to their own and maintained a decent amount of space from other pack members, things would turn sour real fast. Packs were always rivals with one another.  

Scott couldn’t exactly keep anything from Stiles, be it a painfully embarrassing secret or a tell-if-you-have-a-death-wish secret. Unless, of course, it was something Stiles himself didn’t want to hear (and there was a lot Stiles didn’t want to hear, which upset Scott a little, sometimes). But, Scott couldn’t go against Talia’s direct request. So, despite Stiles begging him, threatening him, and bribing him with money, baseball cards, girls, netflix subscription, and even eternal servitude, Scott had never taken him to one of their meetings.

Today was different though. It wasn’t exactly official. And, Scott had requested Talia especially to bring Stiles with him. He didn't want to discuss a die or kill your enemy situation with her, and when it came to a situation that didn’t involve dying or killing, Scott was a little handicapped without Stiles. It was only fair that he should accompany him.

Twenty minutes later, they reached the spot were the lake met the forest. Talia was already waiting for them. Even from a distance of about twenty paces, Scott could smell her power.

Stiles stepped out of the car before Scott did and raced towards the she-wolf. Scott got out when he realized he didn’t want Stiles to say anything embarrassing.

“Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Hale,” said Stiles, bowing so much, he was going to hurt somebody with his head. Probably himself. Talia didn’t seem to mind. She smiled at him like she was very amused, and took his hand, giving it a firm shake.

“Pleasure is mine,” said Talia, “Scott mentions you a lot.”

“He does?” said Stiles, smiling self-deprecatingly and still holding her hand. Scott wanted to punch his nose. He had to contend himself  to holding his shoulder and pulling him a step or two back. No flirting with the she-alpha, thank you very much. She wasn’t even his size!

“Mrs. Hale,” said Scott, by way of greeting. He didn’t know what else to say.

When Talia smiled at him, it was little less motherly, more predator-ish. Scott had to wonder if that made him special. It also made him think of the boy he had kissed yesterday.

“You aren’t wearing your tie, today,” said Talia, leering at him.

Scott coughed, and mentally willed the ground beneath him to gobble him up. He had no idea a tie wasn't just  _done_. This is why he needed Stiles to function. He smoothed his V-neck, which only made it worse because it clung to his chest even more. So he flapped the end, trying to make it loose. It didn’t work. Stiles gave him a ‘what the hell are you doing?’ look.

“So, why did you want to meet me?” said Talia, her face becoming serious. She looked like a goddess about to strike down someone when she did that. Scott, despite being an alpha himself, what to bare his neck to her. Or may be, it was because he had seen with his own eyes, what she was capable of when she became _really_ serious.

Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure if he had did the right thing by coming to her. What was he going to say, ‘I kissed a werewolf and I liked it?’ She didn’t exactly look like a love-guru sort of person. Scott rubbed the back of his neck and was about to start apologizing for bothering her on a weekend, when she was probably busy with catching up with her pack, that he’s figured that may be this one can be solved on his own, when Stiles spoke up.

“Scott kissed a werewolf, yesterday,” said Stiles, brazenly. Scott looked at him gobsmacked. Was this his way of impressing Talia? “who disappeared right after. Makes you kind of wonder how bad a kisser Scott is. But anyway, loverboy’s a little worried he might never find the boy again, and possibly end up being a celibate monk in grief. Because love knocks at your door only once, right? Right Scott?” He was looking at Scott like he had just done the most genius thing here. Scott was planning to open up the ground and bury him under piles of rock.

Talia for her part didn’t think Stiles was behaving disrespectfully. In fact, she seemed to be smiling at Stiles. The expression on her face said Stiles had just said the most funniest thing. Scott wasn’t sure which was worse. Stiles trying to impress the alpha she-wolf, or her actually getting impressed with him.

“Oh, Scott,” said Talia, looking at Scott, and laughing a little, now, “Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

Scott felt chastised. "Sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have come."

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” said Talia, “Its a good thing you decided to ask me. Having a relationship with a werewolf complicates things a lot.”

“You don’t _say_ ,” said Stiles. Talia and Scott both shot him a look, the former amused, the latter no so much.

“A werewolf having a relationship with another werewolf, young man,” said Talia, giving Stiles a raised eyebrow, “Is far more complicated than a werewolf having a relationship with a human. They form a bond that is much deeper than the ones which is shared by humans, or which is between us and humans. And, you can’t even imagine the impact it would have on pack dynamics if it got serious.” Turning to Scott, she said, “So yes, it’s a good thing you came to talk to me. Especially with you being an alpha, things will get difficult for the other boy and his pack. Was it Isaac?”

At the mention of the boy’s name, her heart beat slowed a little, and Scott could notice her almost imperceptible frown. Scott could understand, though. Isaac was the same age as Scott, went to BHH, and was in Talia’s pack, an adopted wolf. He also had some shady history and Talia had a special spot for him.

“No,” said Scott, “It’s nobody I know.” He shifted uncomfortably. He did know the boy’s name and he could ask her if she knew him. But something stopped him. Was it instinct? He wasn't sure.

“Was it Ethan?” asked Talia, narrowing her gaze, “He’s from Deucalion’s pack. If its him, you need to be careful. Deucalion still wants you in his pack. This will be a sure way to get you chained to him.”

At the mention of Deucalion, Scott flinched. He didn’t want to recollect last summer and how he almost lost his life running from the clutches of that alpha. Not to mention the things he had to put his pack through. “No, I’m sure his name isn’t Ethan.”

“You know his name?” said Talia, looking surprised. “Why didn’t you tell me his name in the first place?”

“Yeah, I don’t remember you mentioning a name, either,” said Stiles, giving Scott an annoyed look and a sideways jab to his shoulder.

Scott tried to overcome his inexplicable hesitation and was about to answer her, when the crunching noise of leaves reached his ears. Talia heard it too, for her head shot in the direction from where it came. The air became still after that. Stiles who didn’t hear a thing, looked from Scott to Talia, then back to Scott, clueless.

Talia sighed and an exasperated look overcame her face.

“You can come out now,” said Talia, “You aren’t being very discreet.”

Scott caught the whif of pines and chocolate before he actually saw the sulking boy. He had red on his cheek and there were dry leaves clinging to his hair. When green eyes found Scott’s own brown ones, they became comically wide.

“Scott, what are you doing here -!”

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at Talia, an expression of fear taking over his features. He smelled like sour grapes now.

Scott who had been similarly shocked by Derek's appearance, became extrememly pleased right after. Though, after noticing the boy's mood and smelling his fear, his own enthusiasm was smothered, and he called out to him.

“Derek, it’s alright," he said, his voice cooing like he were talking to a small pup. But he couldn't help it really. Derek was biting his lips, to Scott’s eyes he looked like he was about to cry. Scott had the instant urge to scoot that boy in his arms and kiss him senseless. He took steps towards the boy, only to have his way blocked by Talia.

Scott looked up at her, confused.

“You know each other,” asked Talia, her voice a tad aggressive.

Scott was about to say yes. Only Stiles who had been looking back and forth between Talia and Derek, and was starting to smell like panic, now, tried to drag Scott back with his human strength. It didn’t work, but made Scott to look at him, annoyed.

“Scott, be careful how you answer that,” said Stiles, waving his hands before Scott, “You don’t want to say ‘yes’, trust me, don’t say ‘yes’. Anything, but yes. Tell her, you don’t know him, and you definitely, definitely did not kiss him yesterday.”

Scott titled his head and gave his friend a questioning look.

“Yes,” said Scott, looking back at Talia, who was by now glaring at Scott. What? Scott frowned, “This is him? Derek?”

Derek didn’t react to Scott. In fact, he was very busy looking at the she-wolf. The look of doom was still on his face.

“No!” screamed Stiles, banging his head with his fist,“No, no, no, no! Scott you are impossible, okay? You have absolutely no talent when it comes to social cues. Can’t you see she already knows it’s him and she absolutely doesn’t want it to be him? Why did you say yes, Scott, why?”

Scott gave Stiles a disbelieving look. 

“Is there a problem?” said Scott, then, looking at Talia with genuine concern.

Talia shook her head, her hair swinging behind her like it were a separate being of its own, and her eyes turned red. A threatening sneer formed on her face. Scott took a step back,  involuntarily. Stiles took ten.

“You,” she said, her fangs extending as she spoke, “Kissed. My. _SON_!”

“What?” Scott became utterly still.

In the next instant he was hanging in air. Talia gripped his neck and held him up like he weighed a single pound.

“You came on to him?” she said, asserting each question with a squeeze to his neck, “You flirted with him? You seduced him?”

“MOM!” Derek was by Scott side, trying to pull his “mother’s” hold around Scott’s neck. But it was of no use. “Mom, stop! It was me! I went to him. Mom!”

Scott was already seeing white when finally Talia decided to let him down. He fell on his ass. He _did not_ want to fall on his ass in front of Derek. He scowled fiercely. But when he looked up and saw the glare Talia was still giving him, he felt floored. Stiles came back to him, gave him a shaky hand and dusted him off when he stood up.

Talia turned to look at his son, who Scott knew, was now regretting his decision to come between them. Nobody wanted an alpha she-wolf's sole attention on him when she was wielding wrath like it was her third arm. Exaclty, like she was doing right then.

“Derek _Hale_ ,” bit out Talia, “Care to explain what you were doing out of bed last night?”

“Mom, I -”

“And what you were doing kissing an alpha?”

“ _Mom_ , stop saying that!” said Derek. The sour grapes were replaced by lemons and morning dew. Scott’s nose told him, the boy was embarrassed and feeling a little shy? He fought the urge to drag him by his side and give a tight squeeze.

“But you _were_ kissing an alpha!” continued Talia, not in the least bothered, at Derek’s discomfort. The teen looked at his feet, and to Scott’s utter delight, sneaked a glance at him, as if he were making sure he were still there.

“I didn’t even know he was a werewolf. You know how bad I am with smells,” said Derek, his voice small. But then, he looked up at his mother and snickered a little, “I wouldn’t have been half as impressed if I had known he was just using his supernatural strength at lacrosse.”

“I wasn’t!” said Scott, indignantly. Stiles hand shot up and covered Scott’s mouth.

“Shut up!” This was both Talia and Stiles.

“So you have been sneaking out to the games again!”

“Why didn’t you tell me Scott was a werewolf?” gave back Derek, in the same tone as his mother. Scott had to admire his courage. He was practically holding his own against the she-wolf. If one forgot the fact that this was a mother and her son arguing, it looked like a tiny lamb bleating to a lion’s roar.

“Because I didn’t want you to get even more obsessed with him!”

Derek reacted like someone had just shot him in the feet, at that.

“What?” said Stiles, letting go of his hand from Scott’s mouth, sounding a little offended. Scott looked Stiles and nodded like ‘yeah, that’s exactly on my mind, buddy’.

“Mrs. Hale, you know how much I respect you and admire you, and everything,” said Scott, earnestly confused, “but can you please explain to me what is going on?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” said Stiles from beside him, “It’s starting to look a lot like, Scott was the actual victim of last night. Is your son.....?” Stiles made the loopy sign near his temple.

Gone was any good regards she might have had for Stiles (for which Scott was a little thankful, actually. It was getting a little too weird watching them smile at each like they were tight friends.) she was giving him a withering glare, now. Derek wasn’t too pleased with Stiles, either.

“You!” she said, pointing at Stiles, and then at Scott, “and you! Get out of here, before I rip your guts out.”

Her eyes were red, and she definitely seemed to mean what she said.

Stiles took the cue, and tried to drag Scott back to his jeep. But, Scott had his eyes on Derek, who smelled like antibiotics. A second more of adamantly holding his gaze, and finally Derek looked up at him, his eyes a dull green. Scott very much wanted to go against Talia’s words and go to Derek right then, engulf him in his arms and not let go for a long time. But he was sure he couldn’t guarantee Stiles’ safety, even if he could somehow manage to escape her wrath.

So, instead, Scott gave a smile that was meant to assure the other boy - that they were okay, that they would figure out a way, and that Scott was definitely still interested in him, despite all the weirdness that was happening around them. He wasn't sure if Derek understood what he was trying to convey, but he got a small, sad smile in return.

Stiles drove a miserable Scott back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my version of Talia. I think being a werewolf and an alpha at that, would make her more fiesty and over-protective than she is normally portrayed. It would make more sense to you guys when you hear her reasons for being so cagey when it comes to Derek's safety. And, yes, it has everything to do with Kate and a fire. No surprises, there. 
> 
> Also, if you find Derek a little OOC, I'm sorry for that. I tried my best to imagine how he would have been at fifteen, before everything happened. And this is all I could manage. Hope you like him as much as I do. 
> 
> This fic became a tad bit longer than I expected. So I'm extending it for another chapter (or maybe two.)
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott was playing with his stick.

No, not like _that_. He was in his room, sprawled in bed, lacrosse stick up in the air and catching imaginary balls. He had been doing that for the past two hours, and he didn’t look like he was going to stop anytime soon. He wasn’t brooding, but neither was he his usual self. Stiles had said he needed to go back and check on his Dad, because it was Saturday and that meant the Sheriff might think that was excuse to slack off on his diet, and that was just a big no-do. So, he had sat Scott down on his bed and asked him to think of ways to ‘save his werepup from the awful clutches of the she-wolf’. It didn’t go as planned, though. Since, Stiles wasn’t with him, all his brain did was stop at the picture of a pouting Derek and decided not to move an inch from there.

He was so into his single-minded attempt of memorizing every curve and angle of Derek’s face, that he didn’t hear his Mom’s car entering the garage. He also didn’t pay attention to the smell of freshly baked bread and cinnamons, underneath the smell of rubber gloves and antiseptic.

So when the door to his room opened, and a tired voice called out to him, Scott was caught off guard a little. He sprang from his bed and held his lacrosse stick above his head like an unsheathed sword. He learnt that from Kira, actually.

Melissa leaned on his door frame and crossed her arms.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how lacrosse is played,” she said, going for a deadpan.

“Mom,” said Scott, as if it was the most unnatural thing for his mother to be standing at his door.

Melissa raised her eyebrows, and her forehead creased.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” said Melissa, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Scott flopped onto his bed, and threw his lacrosse stick to the side. He fiddled with his the end of his shirt, and sighed.

“No, not really,” he said, in a sullen voice. “I’m just worried about the PSAT on Monday.”

“Oh, alright,” said Melissa, shaking her head, and dropped her hands. She gave a Scott a smile, and headed out of the door.

Scott let out a relieved breath. He did not want to come out to his Mom and also tell her that he had kissed the only son of the resident alpha in town, in the same sentence. He thanked the gods above for whatever was occupying her mind, tonight.

Or not.

Melissa poked her head in again, and was smirking at him.

“The were-kid who is hanging off of our roof is here to help you for your PSAT, I suppose,” she said, giving him a mocking smile.

Scott stood up, almost toppling his bed in the process, and gave his mom an incredulous look. She continued to give him raised eyebrows.

“So are you just gonna stand there, and look at me like nothing ever happened, or invite the poor guy in?”

Scott didn’t have to do anything, though, because the next second, Derek came stumbling through his window. Scott blinked, owlishly.

“Yeah,” said Melissa, turning to her guest and smiling, “My son is a slow when it comes to this sort of thing. Sorry about that.”

“It’s no trouble, Mrs. McCall,” said Derek, brushing himself off, and giving his mother the most charming smile, dimples and all.

“I do need a good explanation for this, Scott, but for now I’ll leave you two alone, because I’m feeling especially kind tonight,” said Melissa, looking in between her son and the newcomer, “and oh, nothing above PG-13, alright?”

Derek said ‘of course!’ to Melissa’s disappearing back. Scott was still staring at him, wide-eyed.

“Dude, how did you get here?” said Scott, his heart doing flip-flops. He really needed to get some control over it. It made him look like a pre-teen.

Derek turned to look at him, and to Scott’s surprise he didn’t seem very interested in a conversation. His fangs were out, stretching out his pink lips in a terrible snarl, and his eyes were decidedly gold.  

“Derek? What’s the matt-UMMPPH!”

The younger wolf jumped on the alpha, pushing him onto the floor and straddling him. He smelled like needles and crackers. Scott was too confused to even bother resisting, and so found himself sufficiently locked under the beta’s hold.

“You tricked me!” said Derek, biting out his words from behind his long fangs.

“What are talking about?” said Scott, frowning, hand raising to touch Derek’s face, to get him to calm down. But Derek didn’t let him do that. Instead, he arrested Scott’s hand to the floor, too. It wasn’t anything Scott couldn’t get himself out of. But was he going to show his power to Derek? Not really. “Derek calm down. Talk to me, okay? You need to calm down, first.”

“This is me talking!” said Derek and promptly punched Scott in the face. It broke his nose. Great.

“Owwwww!” Scott yelped in pain, but before he could put his hand to it, it was already repairing itself. That was when Derek landed a second blow, then a third, and then a forth. “Derek!”

This boy was just so damn feisty, he was going injure himself punching Scott. Really, Scott figured it was for his own safety that he should stop him. As soon as the thought crossed mind to stop, his hands shot out of its own accord and caught Derek’s hand midway in its descent.

Derek yelped when he was tossed on his back, but before his head could connect to the floorboard, Scott’s hand cradled it, softening the crash. Displeasure was written all over the beta’s face. Scott couldn’t help but smile at the pout on his lips. He badly wanted to kiss him. And so he did, dipping his head and pressing his lips against the flushed red ones.

Derek kneed him in the stomach.

Scott pulled back, eyes narrowing.

“Why are you so _angry_?”

“Because you tricked me!” said Derek again, sneering at him, and smelling especially like gunpowder.

“You keep saying that,” said Scott, frowning, and trying to not hurt Derek too much by holding him too tonight, “But I met you only yesterday and the only trick I pulled was asking you to dance. And I’m not sure how that has gotten you this angry.”

“You lured me with your alpha pheromones!”

“I have alpha pheromones?” said Scott, in wonder. Well sue him for feeling a little smug at that, and breaking out into a dopey smile. Derek did not have to exactly throw him against the wall for that, did he? Scott grunted as he crashed and dragged a  little bit of the wallpaper down with him. His mom was _so_ gonna have his hide.

“God, Derek,” said Scott, standing up, and working a crick out of his neck, “I swear to god I didn’t use any pheromones or any of that shit.” Derek was giving him a really dirty look, his mouth in a sneer. Scott raised his hands, like ‘see, I have nothing up my sleeve’, and then held out his hand.

Derek lost his scowl, but gave his hand a distrustful look.

“See, from what your Mom said earlier, I know you were watching me way before we even met,” said Scott, retracting his hand when Derek didn’t take it. He decided it was time to change tactics, “Are you sure it wasn’t your pheromones that riled me in? I remember being instantly attracted to you, and I wasn’t even in the mood for company.”

Derek jutted his chin out slightly, and Scott was sure there was splotches of red on his cheek.

“And I keep smelling these things on you,” said Scott, taking a step or two towards the beta. Derek who was preoccupied with what Scott was saying, and being too pleased with it, didn’t realize the closing distance, “Nobody has ever smelled like that to me. It’s like, I can smell everything you feel and I keep wanting to smell you some more. You sure you are not the one using your sneaky tricks on me?”

Derek scowled fiercely, but didn’t say anything. Instead his eyes watched avidly, as Scott approached him, his gait that of a predator. Confident strides that got him an inch away from Derek. Looking down at him with red eyes, and full-blown pupil, Scott smirked.

“Do you know what you smell like now?” said Scott, his voice a growl. Derek froze as Scott bent towards him, voice and hot breath caressing the tip of Derek’s ears as he spoke. “You smell like sex.”

The young beta visibly shivered, and Scott could now really smell the arousal wafting from him. It made him wonder about Derek’s accusation. May be, it was true. But if it were, he wasn’t feeling entirely too guilty about it.

He took a step back, and surveyed his work. Derek was flushing from the neck upwards, and his pupils were dilated. He was having problems with breathing, and he had a half-dazed look on his face. He raised a hand to Scott, as if in protest to him withdrawing.

“Scott,” said Derek, his face conflicted, “ _Please_.”

“Please, what?” said Scott, crossing his hands and cocking his brows.

“Don’t mess with me!” yelled Derek, tensing up again. What was with this guy? Oh, right, puberty. On werewolf scale.

Scott huffed and fell back on to his bed. He rolled his neck and looked away from Derek.

“So why exactly did you come here?” said Scott, irritated now, “If I, apparently, did something to you, wouldn’t it be better if you went back to your pack and never crossed path again? Why did you come here, huh?”

“I - I was,” stammered Derek, “I came here to tell you, to stay away from me.”

His heart beat spiked. Scott couldn’t help but wonder why he was even trying to lie. It was cute that he thought it would work on him.

“Okay,” said Scott, leaning back on his bed and resting his head on his folded hands, “I will stay away from you.”

Derek looked at him with wide eyes, and out of the corner of his eyes, Scott could see a definite pout. He fought hard to keep his face nonchalant.

“Okay,” said Derek, his head downcast, and walking rigidly towards Scott’s window. He’d already got one leg over the window sill, when he looked back at Scott.

Five whole seconds passed and Derek was still staring. Scott hid his giggle behind a grunt, and looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow.

“Is there something else you wanted to say?”

For a second Scott saw the hurt pride in Derek’s eyes, and was sure he was going to leave. But then, Derek huffed, and pulled back his leg, making his way back into the room and falling beside Scott on his bed.

“I’m sorry,” said Derek, his voice small, “It’s not entirely your fault.”

“Oh,” said Scott, turning to look at the beta. He might have unconsciously scooted a little closer to him, too. “So, but its still mostly my fault, eh? Just, maybe, not the entire 100%.”

When Derek doesn’t reply, Scott nudged him with his his elbow. Derek looked at him and just kept doing that. He doesn’t smell like crackers, then. He’s smells like fresh dew, and coffee.

“I first saw you when I was twelve,” said Derek, looking up at the ceiling, his voice going soft. “When me and Mom went to drop off Isaac at his new school.  You had such floppy hair and your friend was rather annoying. But I saw you later at Lacrosse tryouts and thought how cool you were saving those balls, that came flying, falling right into your stick. It was like you owned the game. I couldn't get enough of you after that.”

“You have been stalking me for the past three years?” said Scott, shifting to his side and propping himself on his elbow.

“Are you going to keep interrupting or do you want to hear the story?” said Derek, his nose wrinkling in annoyance. Scott smiled and nipped his nose. That earned him a swat right on his cheek.

“I didn’t come to all your games, that would have been too obvious,” said Derek, resuming, “I only ever came to the big games. One, it would be crowded, and I could tell Mom that I was there to watch Isaac win the game. But of course she found out my motives, anyway, after like five games. I also saw you sometimes at the parties that took place at the lake house. You were always surrounded by these nasty looking girls. Ugh.”

Scott raised his eyebrows and leered at him. Derek ignored him and talked on.

“Mom didn’t like it. At all. Remember I told you I lived in Greenswood, when you asked me if I went to Beacon Hills High?”

“Yeah?” said Scott, like he didn’t see where this was going.

“I lied,” said Derek, sighing and rubbing the back of his head, “It’s because I didn’t want to admit that I am homeschooled.”

“Really?” said Scott, actually surprised.

“Don’t give me that look,” said Derek, sound sheepish, “This is why I didn’t want to tell you. Everybody thinks its so lame.”

“No, no,” said Scott, dragging Derek to himself and placing a encouraging hand on his shoulder. “Don’t stop.”

Derek moved closer and after giving Scott a doubtful glance, placed his head on Scotts chest. Scott's hand automatically moved around him, and pulled him tight.

“There was this substitute teacher back in middle school,” said Derek, his voice barely over a mumble, “She was really nice to me, and I immediately took a liking to her. I used to follow her everywhere, and did all the things she asked me to do, like writing up other people’s essays, scoring tests, and bring in stuff for her.. Only, one full moon evening, when she found me sitting late in the library, I was half turned and she shot three silver arrows at me. I don’t even remember the night much, actually. Mom says it was the most terrible thing she ever had to go through. She took me out of school right after that, and swore she would never let me out of her sight.”

Derek was trembling the whole time he spoke. Scott held him tight, palms tracing soothing circles on his back, and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Derek looked up and met Scott’s eyes, and there was a fond look on his face. He brought a hand to Scott’s face, cupped his cheek and gave his a quick peck. When he pulled back, the hand continued to rest where it was.

“If I get into a relationship with you,” said Derek, sounding a little sad, “It would change things with me and my pack. That is why Mom is upset. If things got serious, she would lose me, eventually.”

Scott felt a nauseous sensation stir up in his stomach. He should have known there would be catch. Of course, there was. When was anything in his life simple? He tried to ignore his oven sullen feelings, and looked at Derek with all his earnestness.

“I understand,” said Scott, pulling away Derek’s hand, and putting some distance between them by getting off the bed. He walked towards his window. The night’s breeze was chilly. It helped him ignore the smell of cinnamons and copper. “I wouldn’t dream of asking you to risk something so important. Pack comes first. You can leave by the front door. I will stay out of your way.”

There was a shuffling noise behind him, and before Scott could understand what was happening, arms circled him from behind, crushing him in a tight hug. Derek rested his head against Scott’s neck, and Scott was finding it difficult to breathe.

He wished Derek would just leave. Leave before Scott started unravelling his feelings for the boy who had waltzed into his life, and things got more infinitely tough. Better to nip it in the bud.

“I’m not leaving,” said Derek, rubbing against his neck, “That’s what I came to tell you.”

Scott turned around, and held Derek away from him.

“What are you saying?” said Scott, not ready to believe it, yet.

“I like you,” said Derek, his eyes cast down, and biting his lips, “I want to try.”

Scott was going crazy with all the emotions that were assaulting him. He was feeling a little light headed, actually. Like he wasn't sure if this were actually happening. Not really conscious of what he was doing, Scott lifted Derek off of his feet and spun him around.

Derek yelped and kicked Scott, mostly in surprise. The y fell on the floor, and the nightstand along with the lamp that was standing on it, came crashing down with them. Derek giggled. Scott kissed him.

“This might sound a little crazy,” said Scott, grinning ear to ear and looking down at Derek, who was wedged safely between his arms, “But I think I might be falling for you.”

Derek pulled Scott into a kiss, laughing all the while.

“Wait, till my mom hears about this.”

Scott wanted punch Derek. He couldn’t.

So he kissed him, some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little unplanned. But I enjoyed writing it, more than I did the other two chapters. I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> And, yes, this is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh please do tell me how it turned out? *Fingers crossed*


End file.
